Scott Summers (Time-Displaced) (Earth-TRN727)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN727 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (glowing red when using powers) | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, leader; former student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ed Brisson; Oscar Bazaldua | First = X-Men: Gold Vol 2 27 | Death = Extermination #1 | HistoryText = Cyclops was with his fellow X-Men when they came upon Magneto who they thought was gone until Jean telepathically sensed his presence. Originally thinking that this was their Magneto, Scott soon realized that this was a past version of him. The team thought Magneto shouldn't be there but he rebuffed by telling Cyclops and the others that they weren't meant to cope with this. Scott told him that they have proven they could take care of themselves but Magneto said if that were true then where was their teammate Iceman. Scott turned his head without a word to say which proved Bobby was died. But a mutant child came to Magneto's defense saying that he did what no one could or even would do which allowed for their very survival. Scott tried to convince the kid that they didn't know who their so-called savior was and what he was capable of doing. Magneto then got into a heated discussion with Scott about how he was an ally of his in Magneto's era and how often their ideals were in opposition of each other. Scott told him not to use the time travel card on him as Magneto was also outside of his own timeline. Scott went on about how their former mentor only knew what he did in the past and not was he was going to do in the future. Jean stepped in on Scott's conversation as she thought since Magneto was there right now maybe there was a chance to set things right this time around but Scott backed up what Beast said the way Magneto "fixes" things is what turns him into a monster. With the state that this world was in, the X-Men blamed Magneto but the residents of the city spoke on Magneto behalf as one said that he was the reason that they survived and they put the blame on the X-Men instead. Scott pointed out the horrible things his future self had done by all the statues Magneto's future self erected in his wake. Magneto learned that the X-Men had killed him but Beast said that time was a strange thing and as he has witnessed before it always has a way of correcting itself. If they make sure he doesn't return to the past Beast theorized all of the present might change. With him being there Beast thought that maybe it could be their chance to fix it all. Scott and the others believed in Hank's theory so they attacked Magneto in order to make sure he doesn't go back. Cyclops lunged towards Magneto as he fired his optic blasts straight at him but the Master of Magnetism put up a force shield that deflected Cyclops' attack. The fight between Scott and his group versus Magneto didn't last long when a young mutant child hit Scott's teammate Beast over the head with a lead pipe which resulted in him becoming unconscious and allowed Magneto the time to escape back to the past as the X-Men looked on. As time past Cyclops was called to the Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach by Kitty Pryde in order to rally them before the arrival of the Sentinels During the battle, Scott provided cover for Jean as she made sure that the children got safely aboard the Blackbird but he witnessed Beast getting obliterated by a Sentinel's repuslor beam. Then saw Angel get fired upon killing him and leaving Cyclops and Jean to fend for themselves. Cyclops' dead body was seen on the ground when a young Cable traveled there from the far future to see the mess that was made. He touched Cyclops' head and was disgusted by what had happened. Later In the present, a vision of Scott and his teammates prior to the extermination was seen in the mind of the same Cable after the time-displaced Jean Grey probed him to assess the veracity of his statements. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Scott Summers of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Scott Summers of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Cyclops' Visor | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Optic Blasts Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Strategists Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Summers Family Category:Killed Off-Panel Category:Temporal Paradoxes